


Loudphibia!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: This is the alternate universe story where Anne ends up in Royal Woods instead of Amphibia!





	Loudphibia!

"So I took this music box and then that was how I ended up here," Anne said. "That is the whole story."

"Wow," Lincoln Loud said. "Well, you can stay here for as long as it is necessary."

"Thank you so much for the hostpitality!" Anne said.

"Wow, another sister!" Leni said. "We can do makeup and go to the mall and other stuff like we do!"

Anne smiled but she knew she would have to go back to her world eventually because she couldn't be in the Loud House world forever.

"Is that what I think it is?" the Loud's dad Lynn said when he saw the magic music box.

"You recognize it?" Anne asked.

"Oh no, I don't, it was a mistake," Lynn the dad said, but then he said, "But I will put it in the attic for safekeeping." Nobody was looking but he actually went and buried it in the yard like Hop Pop in the real show not put it in the attic!

"So okay let's go meet the neighbors," Lincoln said. "Here is Mr. Grouse." (He is like the Mrs. Croaker of the Loud House world.)

"Another sister?" Mr. Grouse said.

"Yep!" Lincoln said. And then the Loud House theme song played but it had "one boy and eleven girls" instead of "one boy and ten girls" and Anne was in it, too.

"Wow, that was a good day," Anne said. "But when can we look for how I can get home to my world?"

"We have to wait until the snow goes away because there is too much now," Lucy said in a spooky voice. "After we are not snowed in then we can do a road trip to the city hall of Royal Woods." (That was like Newtopia in the Loud House world.)

"Okay," Anne said. So she would wait but until then she would have lots of adventures with the Louds sort of like the adventures in the real Amphibia show.

The End


End file.
